fallacieuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharingan
The Sharingan is a military tool. Ouroboros invented it, so of course it has to do with despair and revenge, anger, sadness, whatever, typical Ouro Back when the Uchiha first discovered the mechanics, they went crazy, killing their own families and friends to try to unlock the next level of despair. Of course, that didn’t work, and they just went insane and were locked up for their crimes. The farthest any of these people got were Stage Three. Because of the enhanced visual prowess, many Uchihas' other senses are weakened. Orion is a prime example. Because of his mutation, he has a deficiency in taste and smell. Odors and tastes must be very strong for him to notice them. His auditory functions are also sub-par with partial deafness in his right ear, for which he has no correct device either. His vocal patterns can become odd because of it; one minute, he's yelling and later, he's whispering. The Sharingan can: * anticipate what's about to happen, predict the opponent's attacks Stages Stage 1 * Orion's awakens when Titus utters the words "get stronger" Stage 2 * It's unknown when Orion's awakens, but it's at Stage 2 when he meets Sophie Stage 3 * Orion's awakens when he finds out the truth about Titus Stage 4 * Orion awakens his when he sees Sophie, Theo, and Ouroboros dying on the battlefield. It’s said that only two people have reached Stage Four Sharingan before Orion; one of them being Ouro Activating the Sharingan Uchiha can simply activate it at will, just as easily as they can move any other part of their bodies. The Sharingan needs to be activated by the user when they are faced with a difficult circumstance or placed under emotional stress. It is also possible to transplant Sharingan from one person to another as noted the case of Kakashi Hatake who received his Sharingan from his former comrade, Obito Uchiha. Madara Uchiha noted that an individual needs to possess two Sharingan in order to bring out the eye's true potential. A Sharingan transplanted into a non-Uchiha, like Kakashi, cannot be deactivated and requires him to use more chakra than an Uchiha would, covering the eye with his headband to conserve chakra while resting for long periods after extensive use in battle. Because Kakashi obtained his Sharingan from Obito, they share the same technique and other dimension.38 Apparently, if a living Uchiha gives away their Sharingan, they will still have a link to the detached eye, and will be able to "see" what the eye sees in some instances, though this seems to be limited to a certain range.39 This also holds true for the recipient of the eye.40 In a similar way, Danzō Shimura had a Sharingan instead of his normal right eye, that he gained from Shisui Uchiha, which he kept hidden under his bandages.41 Danzō also possessed ten Sharingan in his right arm, which were kept sealed until he needed them.42 It is also possible to transplant it to animals, as Itachi did to Shisui's Sharingan with one of his crows.43